


For You, With Poison

by craii_meaRiver



Series: Yandere Kenma AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, House breaking?, Implied Death, M/M, Poisoning, kenma breaks into shoyo's house at midnight, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craii_meaRiver/pseuds/craii_meaRiver
Summary: Kenma was going to give Shoyo such a great birthday gift.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Yandere Kenma AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787245
Kudos: 41





	For You, With Poison

When Kenma got off work, he made sure he had Shoyo’s birthday presents ready for Saturday. A small crown of thorns starfish and a Vabo-chan plushie, were the gifts of choice. 

He might have made some slight “modifications” to the gifts, but it was all for the greater good anyway, so Kenma didn’t mind. 

On Friday night, he made sure to use thick gloves when grabbing the crown of thorns starfish, not wanting to be stinged with the poisonous spikes when depositing it in the gift box. Finishing the placement of one of the presents, he was ready to plant the other one in, but jolted when the feeling of incompletion overcame him.

_ Ah, I almost forgot _ . Kenma shocked his head, annoyed that he almost forgot a very essential part of his plan. He turned Vabo-chan around and flipped a switch, compact enough to be invisible to the naked eye —a preference of his. 

Finally done with the placement of the objects, Kenma grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note.

> _ “Happy Birthday my love, _
> 
> _ I’m sorry I couldn’t be here at your party. I’ve been busy, but _
> 
> _ hopefully you enjoy the gifts I have made for you! _
> 
> __ _ With love _
> 
> _ Anonymous” _

Kenma stared at the signature —or lack there of— longingly, brushing his fingers over it. He couldn’t write his actual name, but he knew it had to be done, no one could suspect him and he didn’t need evidence that he was the one behind what was about to happen. 

With both the note and presents ready he left his apartment and walked to Shoyo’s house in the dead of the night. Nearing Shoyo’s house, Kenma made a detour away from the front entrance and to the back where he knew the bathroom adjacent to the master bedroom was located and opened the locked window, he wasn’t a genius for nothing. 

Eventually, slipping inside the small bathroom quietly, he smoothed his shirt of any wrinkles made when the window dug into his back and ribs. Carefully and slowly watching his steps so as to not make a sound, he pushed the bathroom door open cautiously making sure that the creaks the door made were as soft as possible. 

He was glad Shoyo was a heavy sleeper. 

Heaving a sigh from accomplishing his task of entering Shoyo’s bedroom without going noticed. Kenma spotted the nightstand in the left of Shoyo'd bed and decided to leave the box there. 

Because of the great job that he had done so far, Kenma allowed himself to glance at Shoyo. However he couldn't anticipate how beautiful and celestial Shoyo looked under the moonlight. The shine emitted from the moon brightened up his orange curls, closed eyes making long eyelashes visible and his naturally soft pink lips left slightly open, made his snores more audible.

Like a drug, the sight gave Kenma pure bliss, knowing that he was one of the only one to see Shoyo like this. Guard down, desire took over his rationality. Not thinking of the risk that the act could cause, he dropped to his knees, making a  _ thud _ resonate within the room, and leaning beside the bed, he softly pressed his lips onto Shoyo's chubby cheek.

“Have sweet dreams, darling”, Kenma murmured against the silky curls of an unconscious Shoyo.

Last words said, Kenma left the vicinity the same way he entered.


End file.
